A background art in the present technical field is described in International Publication No. WO2004/100549 (Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, an embodiment of a delivery system including a server for delivering content and a receiver for downloading, via the Internet, content from the server and reproducing the content is described.
In the embodiment, an Internet browser obtains a download control file (referred to, in the present invention, as a download control metafile) describing execution of a content download from a server, then a download agent interprets the download control file and executes content downloading.